Zutara Shuffle Pieces
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: Ah, idiots in love, clueless to what's staring them in the face, refusing to accept reality...oh well, that's Zutara for you. The iPod shuffle challenge, pathetic, I know. I personally think they're pretty dang good though. Give it a chance plz! R&R!
1. Vanilla Twilight

Vanilla Twilight-Owl City

Zuko lay under the stars, watching as the sky turned ever so slowly above the rest of the world. The soft, deep midnight blue kept his attention, sprinkles of white decorating the view. One thing came to mind with that moon, the beauty of the stars, the simple, yet sophisticated color that was night: Katara. She would never know. Not now, not ever. Why? Because she had _him_. Aang. He'd claimed her long ago. Of course, Zuko had Mai, but there was no spark. No…passion. Nothing. When he saw Katara…it was different. The world was at peace; if only his mind could be. If only his _heart_ could be.


	2. With Me

With Me-Sum 41

It was one night. One_. Night_. She knew it wouldn't last as long as she needed it to. They were standing outside, sparring. Zuko wanted to accustom his fighting when she had the advantage. She threw hits, waves of water, and sharp icicles at the boy before her, but she didn't mean any of it. She never did. Why would she ever want to harm _him_? Him…Zuko. Prince, no, _Fire Lord_ of the Fire Nation. He would never fall for her. Why would he? She was a peasant. Not a noble. No, he had Mai, his beautiful, flawless, fiancée. Who was worthy of him. She could give him a reputation. She could help him. She wouldn't cause uprising in his nation for being a peasant, much less a water peasant. Katara? She'd just cause more trouble. She loved him, but it was better to never be.


	3. Dark Blue

Dark Blue-Jack's Mannequin

He'd do anything for her. He'd lie. He'd kill. He'd _die_. He'd do anything, _anything_ just to be with her. Katara. If the world were to end, she'd be the one person he'd want to die with. She was worth anything he could give. Somehow, even in a crowd, he was alone without her. He'd trade the stars to see her face. He'd trade his nation to hear her voice. He'd die just to touch her. But he couldn't. _He couldn't_. She never forgave him, she never would. She saved him, of course, but only because he took lightning for her. He'd take lightning for her one thousand times if need be. But he wouldn't have to. She'd never be his.


	4. Pocketful of Sunshine

Pocketful of Sunshine-Natasha Bedingfield

It was beautiful. It was flawless. It was hidden from the complicated world around them. But it was haunted. Terribly, torturously haunted. And she hated it. It was her place. It was her enemy's. The firelily field stood before the two of them. She was teaching him different styles of waterbending. Not to fight, not for war. But he was curious. So she showed him. Her arm slowly swooped through the plants, sucking the life out of the firelilies. Just as she'd learned from that wretched woman. That terrible, wretched woman. But she couldn't let those sour memories ruin the good ones, _the only ones_ she'd have with him.


	5. Woah Oh!

Woah Oh!-Forever the Sickest Kids

He made everything as normal as possible. He didn't look at her. He didn't talk to her. It killed him, but he coped. She had every man in the world to choose from. He pushed himself beyond his limits, but he knew his dreams were wasted. She was worth everything. Regardless of how low his pathetic self-esteem was, he continued to give it up just to hold on to that dream, that hope that she'd find something to guide her to him. Why did he do this? Love. Zuko did it for love. Because he was always the sentimental type.


	6. Announcement

**So, uh, I have a rather important announcement.**

**This, along with all my other stories, is on permanent hiatus.**

**Why?**

**1. That writers block I have? It's been going on since January. My ability to write has long since left me. I've begun to fear for the worst. (Whatever 'the worst' would be...)**

**2. My computer crashed, deleting ALL my document files. Which means that I've lost any new chapters I might've started, any story idea docs, everything. Mix that with the whole writing block thing, and I'll basically be taking the story and continuing from scratch, because after half a year, I remember nothing about where the stories were supposed to go.**

**3. I have to read To Kill a Mockingbird by August for school credits. Usually I could finish it in a week at the most, but I tried reading it earlier this summer, and I find that for some reason it's a very frustrating book for me to read. If I knew why, believe me, I would've fixed it. I think it might be because it's based on normal people, living in a normal world, not fantasy people, or people living in the future reality or a fantasy world. I really can't stand reading books about normal people. It seems really redundant. But anyway, I have to read it by August, and it'll take priority over writing. That's assuming I get out of my block in the next month.**

**So, uh, yeah. Not gonna delete them, because I can't stand the thought of absolutely and completely abandoning them to the point where I actually lose them forever, but I'm not going to even spend my time trying to continue them anymore. If you like a plotline and would like to continue it, message me and we'll talk.**

**So yeah. Sorry. But I can't count on myself being able to write again for a long, long time.**

**~Sarah**


End file.
